


Long days and short shorts

by Fullmetalhoney



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalhoney/pseuds/Fullmetalhoney
Summary: Natsu comes home from a long job and Lucy is there to help him feel better.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Natsu x Lucy





	Long days and short shorts

It had been a very long day, all he wanted to do was get home and fall face first into bed and sleep for a year. He fumbled for his keys and opened the door and flopped straight down on the couch, he kicked off his sandals and closed his eyes. 

“Natsu, is that you?” he heard a sweet voice call out.

“yeah” he replied cracking his eyes a bit as he watched her enter the room. He bolted upright at the sight of her. “Um Luc, are you wearing anything under that shirt?”

Lucy tilts her head to the side and smiles as she lifts her shirt to show a pair of booty shorts hugging her legs and behind. “Yeah why?”

Natsu frowned and sank back into the couch “No reason.”

Lucy smirked, she noticed the disappointment in his eyes, she walked over to the couch and sat down on his lap. “Poor baby” she said as she began to unwind his scarf.

“Must have been a tough job” she commented as she watched him watching her. All she got was a nod. Once the scarf was removed, she tossed it aside, he perked up a bit when she began to graze her fingernails down his bare chest. Nastu sighs as her hands make their way to his neck where she started to rub slow circles. He let out a content moan as she leaned forward and began to press light kisses to his collarbone moving slowly up his neck stopping when she got to his earlobe, where instead of kissing to started to lightly nibble. He hands immediately reached up to grab a hold of her thighs keeping her in place. She giggled into his neck and pulled back a little to look into his eyes. Even though he was exhausted from his last job she could see the lust burning in his irises. She bent over slowly and gently pressed her lips against his, the kiss started slowing until he reached up and pulled her hair, she yelped, and he took the opportunity to snake his tongue in her mouth. 

She moaned into his mouth and he started to lift her shirt so he could trace his fingers along her stomach as he slowly made his way to her breasts. He broke the kiss so he could start to life her shirt off, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest, he looked down and then back up at her. He saw a wicked grin cross her face and she opened her mouth “Well I can see you are tired, so I will let you get some rest” as she started to get up. Natsu groaned and grabbed her waist before she could extricate herself from him and growled “Oh, no you don’t, you tease!” he swept her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. 

Lucy started to laugh at his actions and playfully swatted his behind. Natsu stopped is his tracks and whispered, “See that is what gets you in trouble!” And with that he carried her to the bedroom and slammed the door!


End file.
